User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Refulgent Savage Jed
Refulgent Savage Jed Skill 'Conquerer's Descent ( , for 2 turns & for 2 turns) 'Burst 'Zealous Victor (14 combo on all foes & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Ares Centurio (18 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst True Light: Argyros (21 combo on all foes, for 2 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill To the Warring States ( to BB/SBB for 3 turns) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary What a savage! Being called a refulgent savage. What a savage! But I take it that we got an upgraded Griel. Hooray? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Really just your average fill rate buff to be honest. The 50% boost to BB fill rate is very nice, vastly boosting the BB gauge momentum of the squad and filling BB gauges at a much faster rate. Each BC collected will fill 1.5 BC of the gauge. Then comes some conditions that need to be met in order to utilize some effects, and they’re not too great, however. Jed provides a 4 BC regen buff for 2 turns when 30 BC is collected. This regen buff is inferior to most of the other BC regen buffs in the game, like Grahdens, Rineth, Andaria, etc. It’s not much of an ideal buff to utilize, especially with the fact that there are other units that can fill BB gauges without requirements. Jed also provides a small HoT buff when 30 HC is collected. It’s not the requirement, it’s more of the HoT buff itself. It’s so low that it can barely sustain most DoT debuffs in the game. This isn’t a recommended buff to use. There are even other leads that do better with this, such as Ivris and Sargavel. The conditions are easy to fulfill, but the effects are too underwhelming to be considered useful. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Jed's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Jed’s high Atk and damage modifier. Jed also provides a 35% boost to HC and BC drop rates, which are currently the best drop rate buffs out of all of the units suited in the metagame. Comboing this with Jed’s Leader Skill or with any other BB fill rate lead will vastly boost BB gauge momentum. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Jed's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Jed’s high Atk and damage modifier. Like his BB, Jed provides 35% HC and BC drop rate buffs to buff the BB gauge momentum and the pseudo healing aspect. Jed also provides a 10% chance of inflicting 20% Atk Down, which is one of the worst debuffs in the game. 20% Atk Down isn’t much, even with a mere 47% chance with six attacking units. The best in the game is 50% Atk Down, utilized by Haile and Zedus. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Jed's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high Atk and damage modifier. Jed also guarantees himself to reduce enemy Atk by 80%, which is pretty nice. However, it’s not worth all of that work put into filling the OD gauge to utilize this debuff. There’s always UBB mitigation which can then be comboed with BB/SBB mitigation. Jed also provides a 100% BB fill rate buff. It sounds great and all, but are you really going to need a BB fill rate buff that high? 100% BB fill rate can already be fulfilled with two BB fill rate leads. Not to mention, there are BB fill rate buffs out there that can replicate the similar effect. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Not bad, but not too great either. Jed provides a 5 BC regen buff when his BB/SBB is used. This isn’t the best in the game as there is Grahdens with his 7 BC regen buff on his Extra-Skill-applied BB/SBB. Besides, there isn’t much that Jed provides in addition to this. Arena Score: 8/10 Jed has a 27 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty Drop Check to use in the game. Jed’s Atk is quite high, allowing him to deal considerable amounts of damage. Jed’s AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to his high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, all Jed really provides is the 50% BB fill rate buff. While this does sound good, the Leader Skill doesn’t provide much damage utility for the squad. Nowadays, squads focus on taking down the most enemies on the first turn using normal attacks, but this Leader Skill lacks that ability for units to take down enemies via normal attack. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high Atk stat. Additionally, HP and Def are looking great and Rec is hovering above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Jed is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Not much going on for Jed. He does provide some of the best BC drop rate buffs in the game, but in the end, he is really lacking overall utility. There are lots of units that can provide the same BC and HC drop rate buffs, such as Tridon, Zeruiah, Lucius, Mahalu, etc. Speaking of which, they provide essential buffs for the entire squad to utilize. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Heresy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 7.8/10 Just a beefed-up Griel? I mean, he’s gotta step it up more. Which Ishgria Demons batch did you like more? I II Comment below on what you think of Jed! How do you use Jed in your squads? Griel or Jed? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah *Immortal Beast Sargavel *Valkyrie Archangel Griel *Electrical Storm Eldora Category:Blog posts